


Phantom Twats: Another’s Phantom Theives Group Chat

by SamsuZee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A little angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Group chat, M/M, Outing, Questioning, akiryu, cute gay boys, i don’t know how to do good tags, legit anything with Ryuji x Akira, lesbian charater, let ryuji say fuck, messages, pegoryu, persona 5 - Freeform, ryuren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsuZee/pseuds/SamsuZee
Summary: Im not creative, but I wanted to work on some short chapters and I’ve fallen in love with group chat fan fictions. So here’s another one (´•  ͜ʖ •`)Also I love Akiryu more than I love myself so that’s the main ship here.





	1. New chats; New beginnings

**Crime dad** added 6 members to  **New Group**  
**Crime dad** changed **New Group**  to  **Phantom Twats**

Ctrl+F: akira wtf  
  
Makoto: What is the purpose of this?  
Makoto: We have a group chat already.

Crime dad: ,,,,well yeah,,,,,  
Crime dad: but I thought  
Crime dad: we need one for random shit

Numbskull: dude  
Numbskull: hell yeah

Yusuke: I'm not certain I understand.

Ctrl+F: of course you wouldnt inari

Yusuke: Please refrain from calling me that.

Ctrl+F: nope

**Ctrl+F** changed **Yusuke** to **inari**

Crime dad: ill do ya one better

**Crime dad** changed **inari** to **yiff**

Numbskull: pfFFFTT

Ctrl+F: aksnhsiBKGVHL  
Ctrl+F: i have been bested ;-;

Crime dad: ;))))))

'It's lit': okay wtf is this?

Makoto: I'm not sure I can answer that.

Ctrl+F: akira quick round 2!!

Crime dad: you're on

**Ctrl+F** changed **Makoto** to **Momkoto**

**Crime dad** changed **Momkoto** to **motorcycle**

**Ctrl+F** changed **motorcycle** to **Momtorcycle**

Momtorcycle: ...

Crime dad: ...

Ctrl+F: ...

Momtorcycle: turn it back.

Ctrl+F: fineeeee

**Ctrl+F** changed **Momtorcycle** to **Momkoto**

Momkoto: Futaba Sakura.  
Momkoto: Turn it back.

H✿RU: I thought it was a nice nickname, Mako-chan (ᴗ ʖ̯ᴗ)

Momkoto: ...  
Momkoto: Okay fine.  
Momkoto: It can stay, but don't change it again.

'It's lit': aWEEE

Momkoto: ?

'It's lit': you and Haru!!

Ctrl+F: Otp

Numbskull: I fuckin ship it

Crime dad: wait  
Crime dad: wait

H✿RU: :o

'It's lit': rYUJI  N Oo!

Crime dad: wait

Ctrl+F: watch your language, there are children present

Numbskull: ??? what children??

Ctrl+F: inari and haru

Yiff: You are aware that you are fucking younger than me, yes?

Crime dad: wAIT

H✿RU: both of us actually.  
H✿RU: honestly I don't understand all of your concern, he simply swore, it is not a big fucking deal.

'It's lit': oh MY GOD.

Crime dad: WAIT

Numbskull: akira calm down before you have stroke dude  
Numbskull: whys everyone makin this out to be a big deal?  
Numbskull: it fuckin isnt

Crime dad: KSJSNXUSBS STOP THAT  
Crime dad: STOP THAT RIGHT NOW

Numbskull: ?????

Ctrl+F: lmao I guess akiras "innocent sweetheart" proven himself to be the opposite

Crime dad: FUT A B A

Numbskull: wait what

Crime dad: byE

**Crime dad has left Phantom Twats**

**Ctrl+F has added Crime dad to Phantom Twats**

**Crime dad has left Phantom Twats**

**Ctrl+F has added Crime dad to Phantom Twats**

**Crime dad has left Phantom Twats**

**Ctrl+F has added Crime dad to Phantom Twats**

Crime dad: Futaba let me die in peace

Ctrl+F: no can do. If you're dead I can't annoy you

'It's lit': calm down Akira, it's not like she said that YOU called him that

Crime dad: ANN

Numbskull: I  
Numbskull: whAT

'It's lit': oh shit, sorry  
'It's lit':¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Crime dad: okay now I know you’re not

'It's lit': not really no  
'It's Lit': I'm sick of seeing you two pinning over each other like idiots

Ctrl+F: same

Yiff: yes, I agree as well

H✿RU: but you must admit, it was quite cute

Momkoto: I suppose, but it was getting old quick

Crime dad: WAIT HOLD ON  
Crime dad: I KNEW ANN AND FUTABA KNEW BUT????

Momkoto: You aren't exactly subtle with your feelings towards Ryuji.

H✿RU: when I first joined the team I must admit, I thought you two were already a couple.

Ctrl+F: ditto

Crime dad: holy shit  
Crime dad: wait what the fuck

'It's lit': for someone who rarely shows emotion you're really bad at keeping your little crush a secret

Crime dad: AJHBAYSAHSUGSH

'It's lit': I can't speak for Ryuji though,  
'It's lit': it's kinda shocking tbh. The idea that Ryuji might be better at hiding emotions than you

H✿RU: I genuinely assumed Ryuji would have been easier to read.

Ctrl+F: hes probably just as mushy for Akira

Yiff: Mushy?

Ctrl+F: yes. mushy.

'It's lit': well?  
'It's lit': Ryuji~ spit it out~  
'It's lit' ...Ryuji?

Momkoto: I believe he is still online.

Ctrl+F: we broke ryuji

Crime dad: no.  
Crime dad: YOU broke Ryuji

Ctrl+F: @Numbskull you alive?

Numbskull: holy shit

Ctrl+F: HES ALIVE

Crime dad: I'm not.

Ctrl+F: akira if you try to leave the chat I will hunt you down

Yiff: do you not live 5 minutes away?

Ctrl+F: he won't have long to hide

Numbskull: I need a minute

______

Ryuji knew very well he was going to take more than one measly minute, but hey, it was a figure of speech. He honestly needed far more than a minute to decipher the flare of mixing emotions going through him, on one hand, he had never been more relieved in his life, not only was Akira apparently into guys, he was into the blond. It was shocking, it was exhilarating, it was anxiety inducing.

Sure he liked the raven, correction, he really liked the raven, but that didn't change the fact that he was still struggling to figure out how he felt about all of it. It had been months of inner turmoil and sleepless nights questioning if he actually was into guys. As the blond paced around his room he had registered the quiet buzzes and dings coming from his phone. Reluctantly, he checked them, desperate for a distraction from his rampant thoughts but equally desperate to escape that conversation all together. He saw a bevy of messages from the chat, and a few sticking out more than others, the name on the messages alone made his chest ache, not to mention the texts themselves.

  
**Private message: Crime dad**

Crime dad: I am so fucking sorry about this  
Crime dad: about everything  
Crime dad: they're making it out to be some kind of game show  
Crime dad: I totally get it if you don't feel the same  
Crime dad: Hell, you probably don't even swing that way.  
Crime dad: I sound like a fucking idiot  
Crime dad: I'm probably making everything worse. Sorry.  
Crime dad: I know it's probably really weird but I can't help it.  
Crime dad: i get it if you’re pissed  
Crime dad: hell, i understand if you hate me

Ryuji couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from turning up slightly, he genuinely didn't think he had ever seen the raven so frantic about anything, let alone something this endearing. Then again, the thought of Akira worrying so much that he thought Ryuji would hate him was heartbreaking.

Numbskull: dude calm down  
Numbskull: i dont hate you

Crime dad: thank god

Numbskull: im just tryin to process shit. y’know?

Crime dad: yeah, I get it.  
Crime dad: It’s probably pretty shocking, huh?  
Crime dad: or not. Apparently I’m pretty obvious about it.

Numbskull: I guess not obvious enough though, considerin I didnt pick up on it.

Crime dad: I can’t tell if that’s for better or worse

Numbskull: whaddya mean?

Crime dad: I don’t know. I have no idea what I saying anymore.  
Crime dad: usually I’m composed enough to write a text but I can’t even pull myself together enough to do that

Numbskull: sorry dude.

Crime dad: it’s not your fault, really.

Numbskull: shit, man.  
Numbskull I can’t do this

Crime dad: oh,  
Crime dad: alright. Seriously though I’m really sorry about all this.

Numbskull: dude wait

Crime dad: Ryuji, it’s okay, I get it.

Numbskull: no no that ain’t what I meant  
Numbskull: its just id rather not talk about this over text.  
Numbskull: can I come over?

Crime dad: now?

Numbskull: yeah. if that’s cool.

Crime dad: you don’t have to ask, Ryuji.  
Crime dad: of course you can.

Numbskull: thanks. Be there in like 10.

_______

  
Ryuji couldn’t bring himself to open the chat. The last thing he needed was to be bombarded with questions, then again, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t watch the messages roll in on his lock screen. After all, he needed at least something to focus on during the train ride, the seconds were ticking by like hours and he didn’t know how much longer he could bear it.

H✿RU: Akira-Kun and Ryuji-Kun have been really quiet  
H✿RU: I do hope they’re both okay

‘It’s Lit’: it says akiras online.  
‘It’s Lit’: Ryuji isn’t tho

H✿RU: You don’t think they were fighting, do you?

Ctrl+F: you know who youre talking about right  
Ctrl+F: it’s akira and ryuji. They probably wouldn’t fight even if they were payed to

Momkoto: I suppose, but Ryuji has been offline for some time now.  
Momkoto: I cant help but worry.

‘It’s lit’: I wouldn’t be surprised if he just fell asleep.

Ctrl+F: AKIRAAAAAAA  
Ctrl+F: Come out come out wherever you areeeee

Yiff: I highly doubt that will work.

Ctrl+F: fine then inari  
Ctrl+F: I’ll just spam his PM  
Ctrl+F: I’m blaming you though

H✿RU: I do not think that is the best method

Momkoto: I believe we should just leave them be, after all, it really is their concern alone right now

H✿RU: I agree Mako-chan (ᴗωᴗ)  
H✿RU: after all we are the ones to blame

Yiff: I do feel quite guilty about this

Ctrl+F: I dont. They needed to grow some balls and figure shit out.  
Ctrl+F: they’re practically dating anyway. They’re always hanging out.  
Ctrl+F: they go out to dinner like all the time  
Ctrl+F: I mean damn Ryuji probably stays at LeBlanc overnight more than his own house

Okay, so maybe Futaba wasn’t wrong, but he certainly didn’t consider it any more than spending time with his best friend. But shit, the more he re-read the messages on his lock screen, the more he would’ve believed it too. Man was he glad the train was nearly empty because his face felt like it was on fire, but he had been so consumed with the thought of him practically already dating the raven that the blond had nearly missed getting off the train at the Yongen station.  
It was officially now or never.

The café was two streets away from the station, and Ryuji had made sure to stay as far away from the Sakura household as he could, the last thing he needed was Futaba blowing up his phone too. The blond hugged his purple sweater a little tighter to his body, letting out a shaky breath before stoping in-front of a frosty glass door beneath a red overhang. Ryuji decided it was best to just walk in like he usually would, no need to make this more awkward than it had to be by knocking and waiting for Akira to get the door.

The bell above the entrance rang as the warmth of the café welcomed him as well as a sympathetic smile from behind the counter.

“...hey”

“Hey,” the raven responded, tilting his head slightly to the side. “It’s pretty cold out there, huh? Would ya’ like some hot chocolate?” He asked reaching for it anyway, probably already well aware of how Ryuji would answer.

Even in a time like this the raven seemed to be unfairly causal, despite how he was in their messages earlier. The easiness of it all was what truly had calmed the majority of the blond’s nerves. “That’d be great right about now, thanks”.

How that night went from the two of them drinking hot chocolate at the bar stools to feverishly making out on Akira’s mattress in the corner of the attic Ryuji will never comprehend, as for the majority of it his mind has been clouded far beyond what he could even begin to describe. No, he didn’t exactly plan the night to go like that but truth be told Ryuji didn’t regret a single damn thing since he stepped foot into LeBlanc.

____

Ctrl+F: AKIRAAA WH E RE THE FU CK ARE YO U?!

Crime dad: oh hey.

Ctrl+F: DONT OH HEY ME  
Ctrl+F: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU???

Momkoto: Futaba that is a little much, don’t you think?  
Momkoto: besides, don’t you have something more important to say to him?

Ctrl+F: yeah yeah sorry I spilled your secret

Crime dad: wow. I can feel the sincerity from here ಠ_ಠ

Ctrl+F: I really am sorry though.

H✿RU: yes, we all are

Crime dad: it’s fine. I’m not mad about it or anything.

‘It’s lit’: that’s a relief  
‘It’s lit’: in other news have you heard anything from Ryuji?  
‘It’s lit’: I’m kinda worried

Crime dad: he’s asleep but yeah he’s okay.

Momkoto: I trust you got in contact with him, after all?

Crime dad: you could say that.

‘It’s lit’: ??

Crime dad: rsibb.jpeg

The photo was simple: the blond’s head resting comfortably on Akira’s chest, one arm tucked up and out of the way while the other was draped around the ravens torso. Slender fingers held loosely onto the dark fabric of Akira’s shirt as a content but relaxed expression played out onto the side of his face that wasn’t nuzzled into the darker haired male’s clothed chest.

‘It’s lit’: bedhsuuHWGUSBWIS  
‘It’s lit’:OH MY GOD

‘It’s lit’ took a screen shot

Yiff: might you two be willing to perhaps pose for my next piece?

Crime dad: I’ll check with Ryuji when he wakes up,  
Crime dad: I wouldn’t hold your breath though.

H✿RU: I’m very happy for you both!ヽ(^ᗜ^)ﾉ

Crime dad: thanks Haru

Ctrl+F: excusE ME  
Ctrl+F: where’s MY thank you?

Crime dad: ??

Ctrl+F: are we forgetting who exposed that little sentiment of yours?

Crime dad: ffs  
Crime dad: whatever thanks ‘taba

Ctrl+F: (ง✧ᗜ✧)ง

Crime dad: Okay I’m heading to bed. Who knows when Morgana might pop up.  
Crime dad: he’ll kill me if I’m still awake.

 


	2. How To Be Petty 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima joins!! Ryuji and Akira get more ‘Mushy’ and Yusuke is just confused

Crime dad: okay say I if you think akechi shouldn't join this chat

Numbskull: I

'It's lit': I

Ctrl+F: I

H✿RU: I

Yiff: I

Momkoto: I

Crime dad: Morgana agrees too   
Crime dad: okay good.   
Crime dad: I fucking hate that dude

Ctrl+F: I think we all do   
Ctrl+F: plus if you added him we couldn't talk shit

Numbskull: nahhh  
Numbskull: we'd be talkin shit bout him either way

Crime dad: youre not wrong

H✿RU: normally I'd be delighted to have someone join this chat  
H✿RU: But I'm honestly still upset about how he almost exposed us at the festival yesterday

'It's lit': wait. We should invite Mishima instead

Ctrl+F: what no why

'It's lit': cause it's pETTY   
'It's lit': plus he's like kinda part of the team?? Like he runs the site soooo

Momkoto: Yes I suppose, though, this chat could easily scar him

Crime dad: perfect  
Crime dad: I'm adding him

Yiff: I think it would be refreshing to have another opinion on things   
Yiff: But not Akechi's opinion.

**Crime dad** added **Mishima Yuuki** to **Phantom Twats**

Mishima Yuuki: um   
Mishima Yuuki: what is this?

Ctrl+F: wait somethings missing   
Ctrl+F: Akira! Round 3!!

Crime dad: fucK YES

**Crime dad** changed **Mishima Yuuki** to **Sun and Moon  
Ctrl+F **changed **Sun and Moon** to **NPC**

NPC:  Sakura-chan?   
NPC: why do you keep calling me that?

Yiff: I would get used to if I were you...

Ctrl+F: shut it inari

Numbskull: wait  
Numbskull: Akira admin me for a sec  
Numbskull: i have an idea

Ctrl+F: don't

Crime dad: ...

**Crime dad** moved **Numbskull** to admin list

Ctrl+F: akiras been whipped

Crime boy: shhh

**Numbskull** changed **NPC** to **Moon Moon**

Ctrl+F: sbsgsBWHSH okay okay   
Ctrl+F: ryuji wins   
Ctrl+F: that's kind of great

Crime dad: Ryuji  
Crime dad: marry me

Numbskull: BEYSIWVSUEBU

Ctrl+F: ew be mushy somewhere else

**Ctrl+F** removed **Numbskull** 's admin privileges

  
Moon Moon: Ryuji why?

Numbskull: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Numbskull: right of passage dude

Moon Moon: ...  
Moon Moon: did everyone hear about what happened at the school share yesterday?

Momkoto: I don't believe so, why?

Numbskull: Mishima. N o

H✿RU: I heard someone announced their love for another student

Crime dad: :)))))

'It's lit': yeah same idk who though

Moon Moon: well

Crime dad: go on Mishima

Moon Moon: well Kurusu-Kun just so happened to have told the entire school about his love for a certain blond t r a i t o r

'It's lit': WAIT REALLY?!

Numbskull: mishiMA WHY

Moon Moon: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Moon Moon: right of passage

'It's lit': PPFFFT MISHIMA YOURE MY NEW FAVOURITE

Yiff: I had not received news of this but congratulations to you both

Ctrl+F: Akira can you like not be all over your boyfriend for 5 minuets

Numbskull: I ain't his boyfrieND

Crime dad: would you like to be?

'It's lit': fuck   
'It's lit': that was smooooth

Numbskull: abjkdveusb

Ctrl+F: Ryuji.exe has stopped working.

  
Private message to **Crime dad**

Numbskull: wait   
Numbskull: wait wait   
Numbskull: were you joking dude or

Crime dad: yes and no

Numbskull: ???

Crime dad: I mean you practically handed it to me   
Crime dad: but  
Crime dad: no I really wasn't.

Numbskull: so wait you're actually serious?

Crime dad: yes, why?   
Crime dad: would you perhaps want to take me up on that offer?

Numbskull: I mean  
Numbskull: yeah... I do.

The raven's heart sped up faster than he had planned it to. His plan was to have Ryuji flustered, not for his own body to betray him like this. He immediately dialled the blond's number, fingers flying across the screen faster than his brain could function. The second the ringing stopped and Ryuji picked up Akira spoke, not giving a chance to the blond.   
"W-wait... you actually want to?"

"..Was I not supposed to?" Ryuji sounded absolutely horrified, "look if this whole thing was some kinda joke than just say so, alright? I wanna die with at least a little pride, okay dude"

Akira bit down on his lip hard at the fact that Ryuji was still apprehensive. The raven was absolutely crazy about him, especially since the events of the week prior. Akira supposed he hadn't been clear enough about it , though.

"No, no. Believe me, I'm not joking. I don't know if you could tell~" he dragged out the word adding a bit of a sing-song flare that resulted in the angelic sound of a very soft giggle on the other end. God, he was a sucker for that blond. "But I am really into you, Ryuji, and I have been hoping if we could maybe see where this goes."

The other end goes silent for a moment leaving Akira's confidence wavering before Ryuji's voice suddenly picked back up. "Yeah, me too, dude." the raven hears a sigh of relief and god damn he has never been so relived to hear such a subtle sound "apparently everyone thinks we're datin' already so it'll probably not surprise anyone."

"Hm, true." Akira paused for a little enjoying the comforting silence before remembering that no he had never truly gotten a set answer, "so just to be clear..." he trailed off, not sure exactly how to word his thoughts without sounding like a complete idiot. Akira had planned to continue, though, the pause between statements was growing larger and larger.

"Just say that you're my boyfriend, dumbass." The raven could picture the smug grin on Ryuji's face, thankfully, Akira was clever enough to catch the space that was left wide open.

"Alright," Akira started, the smirk tugging on his cheek refusing to dissipate. "I'm your boyfriend, dumbass" most people probably would've taken offence to something like that, but Ryuji was was not most people. The prior smirk immediately evened out at the sweet sound of the blond laughing, and yet once again, Akira couldn't help himself. He waited for the chuckles to quiet down before speaking again. "Hey, Ryuji."

He had received a slightly out of breath hum, acknowledging the question and Akira took it upon himself to deliver the news that was necessary for the blond to hear. "You're cute."

"D-dude!" Akira had successfully flustered Ryuji as he ticked that off of his mental checklist.

"Ryuji, you do realize that as your boyfriend it is now my civic duty to compliment you every chance I get, yes?"

"Y'know sometimes you're a real-"

"Charming, law abiding citizen who simply wishes to proceed with his obligated tasks?"

"I was thinkin' more 'pain in the ass' but sure, we'll go with that" the cheerfulness coating Ryuji's tone contradicted what was said, clearly displaying them in the playful banter that often bounced between the two.

"Yeah well—" the raven had planned to have Ryuji eat his words, but instead was cut off by a certain feline complaining that Akira was up for too late. "...I'm assuming you heard that, Ryuji?"

"Yeah.. that cat's a damn buzzkill." Ryuji grumbled on the other side of the line, he was probably pouting which left quite the opposite expression on Akira's own face.

"You're not wrong" he agreed, shooting Morgana a glare. "Still, guess I've gotta go, unless of course you'd prefer my face all scratched up"

"Hell no, you tell Mona if he marks that face a' yours even a bit I'll hunt 'm down and make 'm pay" Ryuji responded, most likely joking. Then again, Akira wouldn't trust the two alone in a room in general. "Y'really gotta go, though?"

It was now Akira's turn to respond with a hum before adding a more proper end to the call. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Ryuji"

A small sigh on the other end was enough to dictate Ryuji's distaste for the nightfall. "Fine, g'night Akira." The raven had prepared to hang up before picking up on a small sound, had Ryuji actually kissed him goodnight through the phone call? The idea left Akira's heart fluttering in his chest like a bird trapped in a cage.

"R-Ryuji..?!" Akira tried to stop the call from ending, desperate to know if what he thought was correct only to be left with a blank screen, designating that the other side had left. 'What a little shit' Akira thought to himself with a small, almost unrecognizable smile.

**Phantom Twats**

Moon Moon: wait, Ryuji and Kurusu-Kun have been away for a while   
Moon Moon: I wonder if they're okay

Ctrl+F: they're fine. It's usually just a plot point whenever they aren't here

Yiff: What exactly do you mean by that, Futaba?

Ctrl+F: dont worry about it too much inari  
Ctrl+F: anyway Mishima  
Ctrl+F: just call him akira. it's weird if you're the only one saying that kinda stuff

Numbskull: hey   
Numbskull: and yeah just call him akira hes said you can before

Moon Moon: Noted,   
Moon Moon: speaking of, where is Akira?   
  
Numbskull: Mona made him go to bed

Moon Moon: Mona?

‘It’s lit’: long story. Don’t worry too much about it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you’ve read my stuff on Wattpad before you know I never post like ever, but hopefully I can get myself to continue this. 
> 
> But anyway HI! Thanks for checking this out, I appreciate it. I know everyone and their aunt Sharon is making group chat fics but I love them so much I couldn’t say no.  
> Right now I’m struggling with the sequel to “Merry Christmas” so until I figure out what I’m gonna do with that I want some smaller works to keep my mind busy.


End file.
